Siguiente Generacion
by MariKmLey
Summary: Su destino estaba escrito desde que sus padres fueron los últimos portadores de los Miraculous más poderosos. Emma Agreste, apenas a sus 16 años, es elegida para portar uno de los Miraculous más poderosos. Enfrentándose a una nueva villana en Paris, pero para eso tendría que tener una pareja para combatir el crimen, alguien de la que se enamoraría perdidamente (Tema lésbico)
**PROLOGO**

Cada aventura siempre tiene un comienzo y un final. ¿Y cómo no? Si después de haber descubierto sus identidades, después de los gritos, el enojo, la confusión, desesperación, alegría todas esas emociones mezcladas, terminaron juntos. No solo ahora como compañeros de equipo, si no también como amantes. Aun sin importar que fueran muy jóvenes sabían que su destino era estar siempre juntos, tomados de la mano por el día, dejando mostrar su amor ante la sociedad. Y por la noche, peleando contra los enemigos, vigilando la ciudad, columpiándose y trepándose hasta la punta de la Torre Eiffel donde admiraban el bello paisaje de Paris. Los ojos de ella, azules como el mismo mar, reflejaban las brillantes luces de la ciudad que se prendían después de un atardecer hermoso. El, su cabello rubio y su mirada verde, que la dejaba paralizada cada vez que la suya se posaba en la de él.

Aunque todo parecía felicidad, y ya el peligro se había esfumado después de que los dos derrotaron a Hawk Moth, el compañero de Ladybug no estaba muy feliz del todo. Aun le dolía que su propio padre había sido el responsable de causar tanto caos y destrucción en la ciudad, simplemente no lo podía aceptar. No importaba si la única razón era por tener a su madre de vuelta, Gabriel nunca tuvo el derecho de Akumatizar a personas inocentes, victimas del enojo en sus corazones.

Ladybug miraba a su compañero quien tenía la mirada abajo, sintiendo dolor en su corazón. Perdió a sus dos padres ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué propósito tenía el de seguir siendo Chat Noir? Se preguntaba él. Pero luego se daba cuenta de algo, que al final, después de tanta lucha pudo obtener lo que más anhelaba, el amor de su bella enmascarada.

Lento le toma la mano y se la besa, haciendo sonreír a la joven, ella lo toma del rostro y lo besa suave en la mejilla- **Mi Chat Noir, aquí estoy** \- dice recordándole otra vez que siempre tuvo a alguien en su vida, que lo amo desde el momento que se miraron a los ojos en aquella tarde lluviosa, mostrándole que jamás lo dejaría solo y menos en esa situación tan difícil por la que el rubio pasaba.

 **-My Lady, yo lo sé** – dice y sin previo aviso la besa suavemente en los labios. Las mejillas de ambos se tornan rojas, sobre todo las de ella, quien sin esperar un segundo más, lo abraza del cuello profundizando más el beso hasta volverlo con más pasión.

Los dos se amaban, de eso no tenían duda. Chat Noir y Ladybug eran el uno para el otro, lo que los hacía pensar ¿Realmente hubo más parejas, en el pasado, portadores de los miraculous que se amaron así de fuerte? Pero la pregunta de todos era, ¿qué pasaría después? Como se había mencionado, cada aventura tiene un fin. Y eso es lo que habrá.

Los años pasan, los jóvenes maduran, las cosas cambian alrededor, pero no el amor infinito que hay entre Marinette y Adrien que aún tienen la misma responsabilidad que se les concedió hace más de una década atrás.

Adrien decidió seguir con sus estudios y termino como maestro universitario en la ciudad de Paris, y Marinette, como diseñadora profesional. Ambos con una vida buena, amándose y protegiéndose el uno al otro en cada batalla era la …. Vida perfecta para ellos, pero más lo era para Marinette cuando Adrien le pidió matrimonio, aunque lo hizo en el momento menos indicado al tratar de luchar contra unos maleantes en la ciudad, aun así, ella acepto con toda la alegría del mundo mientras noqueaba a un ladrón, sonriente y contenta ¿Qué romántico, no? En fin, ambos tuvieron una bella boda donde Alya fue la madrina, Nino el DJ de la fiesta Y Plagg y Tikki los que tirarían las flores desde lo más alto de la iglesia, y claro, a uno de los invitados les callo un poco de queso, y ya sabrán porque, ¡jaja!

Marinette se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco con adornos rojos y su cabello suelto la hacía ver más radiante, toque de Lila que ahora también era mejor amiga de Marinette, y la nueva Volpina después de unos años de haberse conocido. Fue un periodo difícil para todos al momento que se enfrentaron a Hawk Moth. Esa es otra historia, pero lo que era irreemplazable de ver era la cara de Adrien al ver a su Lady más hermosa que nunca, que podría decir ¡Estaba hasta llorando! Algo que Nino noto

 **-Viejo, ¿estás bien?-** dice dándole un pañuelo

 **-Mejor que nunca** – se limpia las lágrimas y algunos ríen un poco por eso. Luego de eso, noto que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, ella ya tenía 24 años, era ya toda una mujer, una mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida

Lo mismo pasaba por la mete de Marinette, Adrien había madurado ya, era un hombre, aunque su actitud de Chat Noir no mucho y eso le gustaba, no quería que parte de él se fuera ¿Qué irónico no? Ya que siempre trataba de evadir ese comportamiento cuando eran jóvenes y aun no sabían sus identidades.

Meses pasaron, casi un año, los dos Vivian en una mansión más pequeña que la de Adrien, pero la suficientemente comodidad para su esposa, Marinette Agreste Todo seguía en su curso normal, Adrien enseñando en la universidad como maestro estudiante y Marinette dirigiendo una compañía pequeña de moda que había creado. Y por la noche vigilaban la ciudad como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Todo era como tenía que ser, hasta que un día…

 **-¡Adrien debes calmarte! Todo estará bien** \- dice Plagg quien daba vueltas junto con el rubio por su cuarto

 **-¿Cómo pides que me calme Plagg? Esto es una cosa enorme** \- Dice nervioso pasándose las manos por el cabello

 **-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo**

 **-No dije que lo fuera es solo que, ¿y si fallo?-** exclama preocupado. Antes de que el kwami pudiera decir algo, Marinette y Tikki salen del baño lento. EL rubio la mira y se impresiona al ver a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos, pero algo más siente al verla sonreir grande- **¿My lady…?**

 **-Felicidades Adrien Agreste, vas a ser papá –** dice emocionada enseñándole una prueba de embarazo con el signo de positivo, aclarando las dudas que ambos tenían una semana atrás y vaya sorpresa que se llevó el joven, su cara lo decía todo, alegría, inquietante, sorprendido y más emociones mezcladas habían en su cabeza, algo que Marinette le pareció gracioso. Adrien no perdió más el tiempo y la tomo en sus brazos gritando de alegría y emoción, besándola como loco y abrazándola con lágrimas también, iba a ser papá ¡papá! La felicidad de la pareja era inmensa.

Los meses pasan, las cosas cambian. Adrien le prohibió a Marinette no mas Ladybug ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué clase de esposo y padre irresponsable dejaría que su pareja se expusiera a los peligros que Paris? Marinette lo aceptaba y estaba bien para ella. Chat Noir tuvo que unirse a Volpina para poder combatir el crimen, y Marinette estaba más bien con eso, porque aunque no lo crean, ella ya confía en ella, como dije muchas cosas pasaron en los últimos diez años. Tikki era la asistente de Marinette, la yudaba en lo que podía y juntas se ponían a tejer ropita para el nuevo bebe, la mayoría era blanca porque no sabían el sexo del bebe, la verdad es que querían que fuera una sorpresa. Se sentaba para a veces diseñar y veía en las noticias a su esposo como Chat Noir salvando el día junto a Volpina, pero la mayoría se preguntaba ¿Dónde está Ladybug?

Esta noticia inquietaba un poco a la gente pero Chat Noir y Volpina les decían a los periodistas: _Ella está bien, no se preocupen, que muy pronto sabrán de ella_

Estas noticias no solo le llegaban a Marinette, si no al guardian de los Miraculous, el maestro Fu,

 **-Hmmm, algo debe de estar pasando para que Ladybug no este con Chat Noir** \- dice el anciano mirando la TV mientras su Kwami se ponia al lado de el

 **-Dudo que sea algo malo con los Miraculous, aún sigo sintiendo la buena vibra de Tikki y Plagg** – exclama Wayzz, el kwami tortuga

Pasan nueve meses, es la hora, ella lo sabe al sentir algo debajo romperse, y los dolores poco a poco empiezan a incrementar. Su cuerpo suda y nota como es transportada por una camilla lista para dirigirse a la sala de parto. Todo pasaba tan rápido, estaba ya en el lugar donde tendría a su bebe, era algo indescriptible, algo que no sabía cómo explicarlo, saber que su criatura nacería pero más la emoción les ganaba a los dos, Adrien mas que nadie que se encontraba junto a ella, listos para ver el fruto de su amor nacer, tenerlo en sus brazos ¿pueden imaginar ese sentimiento? Con un poco de nauseas pero de la emoción, es raro pero así es. Minutos pasan. Los gritos de Marinette resonaban por la habitación, dando a saber la agonía que pasaba al dar a luz, los doctores hacían todo por ayudarla a sentir menos dolor, pero era algo normal. Los dos están tomados de la mano y Adrien la besa suave en la frente, hasta que… lo escuchan. El sonido que los paralizo, que los dejo sin aliento, se escuchaba al fin. Él bebe, lloraba… estaba ya en este mundo, con ellos

- **Felicidades-** exclama el doctor **\- es una niña**

Una niña, ¡una niña! Después de meses, lo saben ahora. Adrien solo la mira como es atendida por la enfermera, su poco cabello oscuro como el de su madre, su piel casi bronceada como el de el con un tono más pálido, dios… como llora, le parte el alma verla así pero la felicidad era tan enorme que todo lo que sentía pasaba a segundo plano, Lo único que pasaba por su mente era: mi bebe, comprar mucha ropa rosa, vestirla de princesa, ensenarle andar en bici, llevarla a su primer día de escuela, enseñarle como a conducir, espiarla cuando tenga novio. Está bien, estaba apresurando las cosas demasiado, pero era normal. Pero la cara de Marinette era única, lloraba al ver como su bebe era limpiada bien para que después se la entregaran en sus brazos

 **-Mi amor, mi pequeña** –susurraba cansada **\- aquí estoy, aquí esta mami** –y de un segundo a otro la bebe dejo de llorar, calmándose al escucha esa voz dulce y suave que su madre transmitía

 **-Es muy hermosa** – exclama el rubio llorando junto a su esposa de felicidad- **es niña, así que sabemos cómo llamarla**

 **-Emma** \- susurra su esposa besando a su bebe recién nacida en la cabeza acomodándole un poco los cabellos oscuros idénticos a los de ella

Sin duda era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, todo el mundo alrededor de ellos ya no existía, solo en ellos dos, con su bebe, con el fruto de amor que ellos mismos cultivaron, era todo tan hermoso y tan bello, pero pronto llegarían a la conclusión que ellos debían estar para su hija siempre tomando una difícil decisión de la que jamás habían tomado el tiempo de pensar.

Pasan las semanas, los ojos de la pequeña Emma ya estaban abiertos, ¡y que sorpresa! eran idénticos al de su padre, verdes como un par de esmeraldas. Todo parecía mágico, sus amigos y familia iban a felicitar a la familia Agreste por la bebé, pero lo que no sabían es que Marinette y Adrien estaban pasando por un momento difícil. Si Ladybug y Chat Noir iban a estar ocupados para salvar a Paris, ¿quién estaría con su bebé? Fue el momento donde los dos tomaron el tiempo para hablar con sus kwamis, ellos entendían perfectamente, tenían una hija, la cual los iba a necesitar, Adrien estaba dispuesto para no repetir la misma historia de él y su padre, separados por el trabajo.

Hubo lágrimas, claro, los kwamis se habían encariñado tanto con sus maestros, que era algo difícil.

 **-seras una gran madre, Marinette** \- dice Tikki con una lagrima **\- así como lo fuiste en proteger a Paris** –dice y rápido con amor abraza, con sus pequeños brazos, la mejilla de Marinette que estaba empapada de lagrimas

 **-Muchas gracias Tikki, te extrañare mucho, fuiste la mejor compañera, fuimos un gran equipo** – le da un pequeño beso.

La despedida con Plagg no fue tan emotiva pero si triste

 **-Adrien, cuida muy bien de las dos, y dale a esa bebé mucho queso** \- dice Plag abrazando a Adrien quien ríe por eso

 **-lo hare Plagg** –dice acariciándolo y dándole el ultimo pedazo de queso- **te extrañare** – dice y se le sale una lagrima, fue un buen compañero después de todo.

La pareja lentp se quitaron los amuletos de los Miraculous haciendo desaparecer a Tikki y Plagg, tristes se los entregan al maestro Fu quien los mira, sonriendo un poco. Los dos se sentían raros, una parte de ellos se había ido, ya o iban a ser más Ladybug y Chat Noir, solo serían dos simples civiles con una vida que hacer y una hija que proteger.

 **-Aquí termina su aventura. Adrien, Marinette, les deseo la felicidad y buena suerte en esta nueva aventura que están comenzando** \- exclama Fu

Ellos sonríen. Él tenía razón, su aventura como Ladybug y Chat Noir había terminado, pero una nueva comenzaba, con la vida de su pequeña. Ahora todo sería diferente y eso era bueno, estaban con su hija y eso era lo importante, que Emma estuviera con ellos cada segundo de sus vidas.

Pasan los días y Wayzz estaba un poco preocupado

 **-No entiendo maestro, si ellos ya no son Ladybug y Chat Noir, ¿quiénes serán los nuevos portadores?**

 **-Eso mi querido amigo ya no será mi decisión, si no la de mi aprendiz** – dice y de la nada sale el príncipe Ali ya todo un hombre, sonriendo

 **-Buenos días Maestro** **Fu** – dice inclinándose a Fu

 **-Wayzz** –llama Fu a su kwami- **te presento a tu futuro maestro –** dice indicándole que el príncipe Ali será el nuevo portador de lMiraculous Tortuga.

Las cosas cambiaban durante el transcurso, Fu, ya no estaba, y Wayzz se sentía mal por eso, pero sabía que ese era el ciclo humano. Junto con el príncipe Ali buscarían quien serían los nuevos portadores de los Miraculous, quienes serían el próximo Chat Noir y la próxima Ladybug

 **-Wayzz**

 **-¿Si maestro Ali?**

 **-Creo saber quién será el nuevo portador de uno de los miraculous** –dice mirando los amuletos

 **-¿Tan pronto?-** exclama sorprendido

 **-No, resta esperar para saber si mis predicciones son correctas, solo te digo que el fruto de dos seres poderosos es el más fuerte** – dice sonriendo tranquilo mirando desde la ventana, a la bebé Emma con sus padres quienes pasaban caminando, señalando que tal vez ella sea la próxima portadora de los Miraculous.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
